Dreams
by Tsuness
Summary: well this is my first Megami Kouhosei fic so be nice (flames ok cause they help me on later fics) PG for mild cussing 2 words discribe my fic Unexpected twists


Me: Whooo my first Megami Kouhosei fic, I'm gonna call it pilot candidate cause im lazy and i don't like the japanese name.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pilot candidate, If i did it would last over 20 episodes instead of 12 or 13.  
  
Ok I'm against Yaoi, I'll tell everyone now, I will NEVER write a yaoi fic as long as I live. Ok, enough of that, This fic has some "unexpected twists" (name of a chapter of a story I wrote in Golden Sun) so don't be too surprised. Kinza/Zero fic. Enjoy...  
  
  
  
"Dreams"  
  
"Man I'm getting nervous" Zero thought to himself "I hope its more excitement then nerves, hopefully." "Zero, are you alright?" Zero's repairer, Kinza, asked. "Huh? Oh yea" Zero said, comming back to his senses. "Are you ready?" Kinza asked a little nervous. "Don't worry" Zero said as he smiled to himself. "Alright, Good luck" Kinza said as she hit the button that sennt Zero flying, at breakneck speeds, into space. The battle had already started, but no one noticed Zero and his Pro-ing being launched. Zero grunted as he dodged blast after blast of other candidates fire.  
  
Not but five minutes into the battle Instructer Azuma got a message on his watch thing. "Hmmm..." was all that he could say after reading the message. "Alright, all candidates prepare to go into battle. The goddesses requested assistance in the oncomming swarm. Repairers activate actual battle systems on the ings. " was what Azuma said as he punched a few commands into the master control panel. Suddenly all the Pro-ings dashed into space after the victim. After hearing what The instructer said Zero thought "Yea... finally some fun." "Zero don't do anything..." Kinza said as she had to stop for a minute "anything stupid." Kinza finished in a worried tone. Then she thought "knowing Zero, there all in trouble."  
  
"Man... the swarm... it's massive" Zero said as he got within sight of it. "Zero, don't get to excited or cocky." Kinza replied as she was pushing buttons on her panel. "I know, I know... like I said before, Don't worry." Zero said in a calming voice. "Alright, I'm going to enguage the swarm." Zero said as he closed his eyes for a second. Zero then took out his energy gun and blasted away at the victims. "There's to many of them," Said another candidate. Zero then pondered for a second then he saw a small bleep on his scanner. Zero then dropped his gun, pulled out his sword, and flew towards the swarm. "Number 88, What the hell are you doing" Azuma yelled at Zero. "Turn off his ing" he then yelled at Kinza. "Uh... Yes sir." Kinza then replied. She tapped a few buttons on her panel, looked at the screen, and then tapped a few buttons on her panel again. "uh... sir" Kinza siad in a scared voice. "Zero... he's in the swarm and I can't turn his ing off. "Damnit," Azuma yelled as he pounded his fist into his panel.  
  
Zero was pounding his way through the swarm, a little more cautious than normal. "Jeez... theres so many of them." he said as he hit another victim. "There it is" Zero then said in excitement "Alright... here I go." As he neared the swarm leader a smaller sized swarm of victims started attacking him. Zero tried his best to dodge them but he was suddenly hit by one of them. "Ahh... my sword" Zero yelled as his sword floated away. He was then instantly hit by even more victim and was soon yelling in pain. No one except two people could hear his cries of pain, Kinza and Erts. Kinza's ears pearked up when she heard Zero's cries of pain in her head, then she felt the pain he was going through and clutched her head as she dropped to the ground and started to cry for Zero. Erts, on the other hand, heard Zero's cries for pain and flew towards where Zero was.  
  
Erts flew as fast as his ingrid can go and eventually found Zero being attacked by victims next to the Victim's swarm leader. "Zero!" Erts yelled, but he got no response. He yelled again but still got no answer. Erts the grabbed Zero's ing's shoulder (that was a mouthful) and pulled it out of the swarm. "Clay" Erts said as he flew out of the swarm. "Huh?" Clay questioned as he heard Erts voice. "Take Zero Back to GOA, he's not doing to good." Erts responded. "Oh... my... god..." was what Clay said as he saw Zero's ing. "Zero?" Clay said as he got a split-second-look at Zero's ing "ZERO!" Clay then yelled as he grabbed the ing's arms and flew back to GOA.  
  
"Get him out of there!" Instructer Azuma yelled as soon as Clay landed in the repair bay. Clay then hopped out of his ing and ran over to help the repairers get Zero out of the ing. Dr. Rill was waiting right there and as soon as the ing's hatch opened she grabbed Zero, put him on a med-bed and her nurses ran with Zero's Med-bed to the Medical area. Kinza, Instructer Azuma, and Clay quickly ran after her.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Dr. Rill yelled as she pulled the med beds through the hallways, knocking people that were to slow to move over. When the got to the Medical lab, Dr. Rill knocked over a few things to get to the OR. She then felt his neck for a pulse. "There's no pulse." Dr. Rill said in a disbelieving voice. She then felt his wrist for a pulse. Still none. "Damnit damnit damnit." She yelled as she started to cry. She then walked out of the OR. "Well?" Azuma asked in a worried voice. All she could do was hang her head low and shake her head no. "Damnit!" Azuma yelled as he punched the wall. Kinza then ran past Dr. Rill into the OR. Clay,on the other hand, hung his head low and walked out of the medical lab to tell everyone of the news. "Dr. Rill!" one of the nurses screamed. Azuma and her then ran into the OR. "... Its his Ex reaction... it's trying to revive him... It will last for about an hour." was Dr. Rill's answer. then everyone left the OR except Kinza. "Zero" Kinza cried as she was lying her head on him. "Kinza?" Came a weak voice. "Zero!" Kinza still cried. "t's alright Kinza... I'm here" Zero the weak voice replied (if you haven't figured it out, its Zero). "I'm sorry Kinza, I shoulda listened to you." Zero said in his weak voice. "Zero... I... I..."Kinza stuttered. "Kinza, I'm sorry, and ... I think I kinda... love you." Zero replied with weak smile. "Zero... I love you too" Kinza replied still crying. "Kinza" Zero said as he put his hand on her cheek, "Please, Don't cry." Kinza then put her hand on Zero's and put her other hand on his head. She then leaned down and kissed him on his lips.  
  
  
  
"Uhh... that was strange" was all that Zero could say as he awoke from that dream. Little did he know that a certain person of the female type was experiencing the same thing. Zero attempted to get to sleep but his attempts were futile. He then decided to take a walk to the relaxation room several floors away. As soon as he left his room he, literaly, bumped into his female repairer, Kinza. "Having trouble sleeping?" Zero asked as he helped Kinza up. "You too?" she asked as they both started off towards the relaxation room. Zero didn't respond, he just kept on walking. Then, Kinza did something that surprised the both of them, she took Zero's hand. Zero blushed at this, and so did Kinza when she realized what she had done. She then released his hand and they continued silently onward. Zero then did something that was equally surprising, this time he grabbed Kinza's hand, except this time neither let go. When they finally reached the relaxation room, they found the nearest bench and both sat down. "Well... I'm wondering what both caused us to end up here" Kinza asked Zero in her usual tone. " I think its cause we had the same dream" said an equally curious Zero. There was a long silence which was broken by Kinza leaning her head on Zero's shoulder. Zero jumped off the bench when he realized what Kinza hasd just done. "Are you alright?" asked Kinza in a sorry tone "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you like that" "That's ok." Zero replied rubbing the back of his head and blushing. After about five minutes of sitting there, Zero finally got the courage to sit back on the bench with Kinza. He sat down and again there was a silence that lasted about ten minutes, which again was broken by Kinza leaning her head against Zero's shoulder. This time he didn't jump, instead he put his head on top of her's. "Zero," Kinza asked. "Yea Kinza," Zero replied. "I want to stay like this forever" Kinza said in a shy tone. "Me too." Zero replied half asleep. After a few more minutes, the two of them fell asleep.  
  
"Where are number 88 and his repairer!" Yelled a furious Instructer Azuma. "I... I..." Clay replied hesitantly. "Go find them!" Yelled Azuma now at Clay. "Ye..Yes sir," Clay replied still nervous. Clay ran around almost all of Goa looking for them but when he reached his last place to look he found something surpirsing. Kinza and Zero still asleep, leaning their heads on one another still. Clay laughed a bit but remembered how much trouble he'd be in if he didn't find them. "Zero, Kinza, Wake Up!" Clay yelled at the two of them. Both Zero and Kinza fell out of the bench. "Why'd You Do That?" Yelled Zero and Kinza in unison. "Well Instructer Azuma is furious with you two and if you don't get over there now, he has all of our heads." Clay replied. Kinza and Zero came back to their senses and realized what had happened that night. They looked at each other, then Clay. "Your secrets safe with me" replied Clay trying to hold back a laugh. Clay then took off and ran back to Azuma and told him (alone) where Zero and Kinza were and what they were doing. Azuma laughed at this and said "well this is a time I'll excuse those two, but it better not happen again." Right about then Kinza and Zero came running in, out of breath. "well, if it isn't our two love birds." Azuma laughed. Zero and Kinza glared at Clay and he knew he'd better not talk to them for a while. Everyone else in the room just looked at each other in a dumb look and laughed in stupidity.  
  
Well, That was interesting... Please R+R cause I would like any tips for writing future stories in Pilot Candidate. (^^) thanks for reading... 


End file.
